


reversal

by thetr1ckster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, Togafuka - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetr1ckster/pseuds/thetr1ckster
Summary: “Just like what you do to me?”“It should be exactly like what I do to you.”
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	reversal

**Author's Note:**

> "But r, there are so many other togafuka pegging fics out there-"
> 
> Shhh... I wanted to write my own.

Toko’s shaking hands made it almost impossible for her to fasten the belt of her strap-on to herself. She was used to having tremors, but _Jesus_ , this was just ridiculous! When she missed the buckle for the fourth time, she let out an exasperated sigh and covered her face with her hands.

With her frustration hard to miss, Byakuya sat up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body, settling his chin on her shoulder, and tracing his fingertips over her thighs to gain her attention.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to worry?”

“I know… I just… c-can’t stop shaking,” She twisted her body toward him and held out her hands for him to look. No doubt, her fingers were trembling.

“Want me to help?”

Without answering, she turned fully toward him and sat up on her knees, giving him plenty of space to adjust the strap-on around her waist. When he was finally done, he gripped a hand around the dildo and began pumping it. However mesmerizing his languid movements were, she still jittered.

God, they had been preparing for this for weeks. With weeks of fingering and fucking him with various toys under their belts (no pun intended), she shouldn’t feel nervous about the idea of _actually_ fucking him anymore. Then, why couldn’t she move?

“Toko…” He murmured, still fondling her ‘dick,’ “Relax.”

“Wh-What if I hurt you? What if—”

Byakuya leaned down and darted his tongue out to lick the head of the shaft, catching her off-guard.

“You won’t.”

_Fuck_ , he was beautiful from this angle. As she looked down toward him, she only saw his eyelashes fluttering closed as he continued to experimentally lick at the toy. While the act didn’t _physically_ pleasure her, the position of sheer dominance she was in was gratifying enough.

She reached a shaking hand down and cradled his head, combing her fingers through his hair. The soft texture of it in her palms managed to relax her exponentially.

“W-Wow…”

He didn’t respond. With a single glance up at her, he took the head of her cock in his mouth and sucked, moaning as he did so. She bit down on her bottom lip, thoroughly enjoying the sight of him like this. She wondered if the power coursing through her in that moment was equivalent to the power _he_ felt when _she_ went down on _him_.

Her heart fluttered and her arousal grew as the seconds passed. She _had_ to fuck him.

“O… O-Okay.”

Byakuya detached from her and laid back down on his back, elevating his hips by placing a pillow beneath them. He shifted until he was comfortable.

“Finally,” He sighed, spreading his legs so that she could position herself right between them before handing her the bottle of lube that was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed, “Fingers first. I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

“I-I know…” She stammered, “I love you.”

“You’ll do fine.”

With one last smile, she proceeded to coat her fingers with a generous amount of lubricant. She thanked god she had cut and filed her nails short a few hours ago. Now, she didn’t have to worry about accidentally scratching him or causing him any sort of unnecessary pain.

When her fingers were amply slick, she placed one hand on his thigh, keeping it as far from the other as possible, while the other lubricated hand was brought down to his ass.

She rubbed gentle circles over his hole at first, allowing him to get used to the cool temperature of the lube. She glanced up at him through her lashes to see him swallowing, his bottom lip slotted between his teeth.

“R-Ready?”

“I’ve been ready.”

And with a single nod, she dipped her index finger into his ass. She stopped briefly at each knuckle of her finger until she was completely enveloped by him.

His stomach rose and fell as the seconds passed by. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, relaxing his body almost systematically. She could feel the tension around her finger fade. That was when she knew she could start moving.

Toko pulled out ever-so slightly before thrusting her digit back in, earning a groan from him with every push. He watched the way his dick twitched against where it laid flat against his stomach, throbbing more and more as she gradually increased her finger’s speed.

She crooked her finger, brushing the tip of it against what she recognized as his prostate. His lips parted as a moan slipped passed them.

“Y-You ready for another?” She asked softly.

“H-Hang on… Ah…” He shifted his position. She felt his ass spread more as a result, “Alright, I’m ready.”

She licked her lips and nodded before turning her attention back to where her finger was. Pulling out about halfway, she pressed another finger against his hole. With her spare hand, she gripped one of his ass-cheeks, pulling his ass apart slightly before pushing both fingers in.

It was a tight squeeze, but it was nothing they hadn’t done before. In fact, Byakuya was able to take three of Toko’s fingers before he decided he was stretched enough to move on.

While he explained that it would probably never be one-hundred percent pain-free for him, he made sure she was able to find all his sweet-spots with ease. That way, any discomfort he felt would instead be shrouded with pleasure.

In the off-chance the ache he felt was too unpleasant to endure, they already agreed on a safe-word earlier in their relationship, back when they first began exploring their less-than-vanilla kinks.

When Toko’s two fingers were snuggly fit deep inside of him, she waited for him to adjust to the change yet again.

She began to move once he was finally relaxed. This time, her movements were less about thrusting and more about stretching as she twisted her fingers inside of him, scissoring them, attempting to spread them apart as much as his body allowed. She made sure to give his prostate plenty of attention.

The sound of his moans as he threw his head back made Toko gnaw on her bottom lip. His eyes were clenched shut as she hit his sweet-spot again and again and again. At this point, she could see the way the head of his cock glistened as pre-come leaked from it.

With the way his dick bobbed, and his balls tensed, she suspected he must have already been close to his climax. She felt the overwhelming urge to take his cock in her mouth, lick up, and swallow every ounce of come he had to offer, but she restrained herself, returning her attention to the task at hand.

They had their game-plan for the night and as tempting as he looked, she could not get distracted from the main goal. Besides, she knew how prudent this preparation was for him to achieve his maximum amount of pleasure. She needed to focus. She needed to make him feel like he was on top of the world.

“A-Another?”

“P-Please…”

“Okay…” She whispered before repeated what she did with her second finger but with her third. She made sure to move extra slow, noting just how much of a stretch taking in her index, middle, and ring fingers must have been for him.

Once completely inside him, it took him longer to adjust to the sensation of three of her fingers. When he finally composed himself to the best of his ability, he nodded, signaling her to begin moving.

This time, she both thrusted and stretched, pressing against his prostate without really having to aim for it. With his face red and his teeth clenched, he hissed.

“T-T-Toko…” His voice cracked the way it always did when he was about to come.

“I’m here…” She assured him, fucking him fervently with her fingers. Her eyes followed his hand as he grabbed ahold of his cock and began pumping it.

“Oh— Ah…!” He exclaimed as he released, his come splattering obscenely all over his torso. Toko moaned at the sight. They had been together for over a year and she was convinced she’d never get over how beautiful he looked when he lost himself to ecstasy.

When he finally came down from his high, he slowly reached over to the nightstand for one of the rags they had prepared beforehand. Toko kept her fingers securely inside of him as he wiped himself down.

Once Byakuya was finally clean, he set the towel back down and reached down toward his dick again, tugging at it to harden himself once more. Toko assisted by kneading his prostate in a steady rhythm. As soon as he was fully erect again, he spoke to her.

“Toko, I… I think I’m ready for you.”

“Y-You’re sure?”

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have said so,” He gave his dick a little squeeze as Toko slowly pulled her fingers out of him. He swallowed a whimper at the emptiness.

Byakuya chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation as she coated her strap-on in lubricant. As he expected, she used way more than she needed. If it were anybody else, he’d comment on the unnecessary amount of lube, but this was Toko Fukawa. He knew her and he knew her anxiety would never let her fuck him if she didn’t use at least half the bottle.

Toko closed her eyes, muttering incomprehensibly to herself, no doubt reciting some encouraging mantra a few times before taking her dick in her hands and sitting up on her knees.

As she approached him, she pressed the head of the toy to the outer-ring of his ass. Her eyebrows furrowed, her confidence teetering slightly. He reached forward and touched a reassuring hand to her arm.

“It’s just like we practiced with the other toys. Use your hand to grip the base and help put it in, then do the rest of the work with your hips.”

“Just like what you do to me?” She asked meekly.

He couldn’t stop his lips from curling up into a hint of a smile as he made direct eye-contact with his lover. He nodded.

“It should be exactly like what I do to you,” He parroted her, “Just thrust in and out. There’s not a lot of places you can go so I don’t know how you could ever screw this up, but… I’ll tell you if you screw up.”

She exhaled, “I love you.”

He offered her a polite smile in response.

With one more pause, she did as he instructed her. With a hand on its base, she guided the dildo into him, her hips following suit. She watched in awe as her strap-on slowly disappeared within him. She finally stopped when her hips were pressed flush against his body, and she had no where else to go. It was then when her attention turned back to Byakuya’s face.

His eyes were clenched shut, tears prickling the corners of them as the toy stretched him. His brows furrowed and sweat plastered his hair to his forehead.

“Y-Y-Y-You doing okay?” Toko stuttered.

“F… ine… T-Toko—”

“Wh-What is it?”

“C-C’mere,” He beckoned.

Ever so slowly, she leaned over, his legs tossed over her shoulders. _God_ , he was flexible.

When she was finally level with his face, he craned his neck forward, kissing her desperately. His kisses were hot, messy. He stopped to moan against her every time she accidentally moved her hips.

“F-Fuck, Toko…”

“Mmm… Love you…” She breathed into his mouth. He nodded slightly but she wasn’t satisfied with that response, “P-Please… say it…”

In all the time they had been together, a direct admission of love from Byakuya was still quite rare. Of course, she knew how he felt about her. But it wasn’t often she heard those three special words from him out-loud.

They were a treat.

But in that moment, with Toko making love to him rather than the other way around, she figured she deserved to hear him say them.

And he agreed.

“I…” He broke the kiss and brought his hands to her face, cradling it, caressing his thumbs over her cheeks. He opened his hooded eyes to look directly at her, “I love you, Toko.”

Her heart swelled in her chest and her cheeks burned as a huge grin grew on her face. Byakuya blushed as well, bringing his hand to his face to adjust glasses that weren’t there.

Toko leaned in to kiss him again, inadvertently thrusting into him. He groaned, allowing her to push her tongue into his mouth.

After a minute, she broke the kiss to beg: “Please…”

“What… is it?” He panted.

“I want to… f-f-f-f-f… fuck you now.”

He saw a newfound determination in her eyes. He nodded.

They were both ready.

“Sit up,” So she did, “Grab onto my thighs… nggh… or my hips… whatever’s c-comfortable.”

With that, she curled her arms around his thighs, keeping him close to her body. She tilted her head and pressed a quick kiss to his knee. He linked his ankles behind her head.

“G-Go slow at first.”

“Of course.”

And without another word, she pulled out of him about halfway before thrusting back in. She looked at his face, searching for any traces of discomfort, but she found none. She did it again, licking her lips, focusing on maintaining a slow, steady speed.

But the more she thrusted, the more her own tensions faded. She gradually increased her speed, moving her hips against him almost languidly as a result of the excessive amounts of lube she used.

She listened to his moans filling up the room around them as she fucked him. A cocky smile grew on her face. She was _actually_ fucking him. And by the looks and sounds of it, she was doing a really good job. She wondered how much better she could do.

Toko thought back to the countless times he fucked her. From foreplay to vaginal sex to anal sex, she could always anticipate a moment when Byakuya eventually lost all his inhibitions, his passionate strokes turning desperate as he frantically fucked her into the bed (or couch, or desk, or kitchen counter, or wall, or broom-closet door at Future Foundation headquarters, or wherever).

There was something about those moments, the burning friction, the pornographic noises, the way her entire world rattled as though she were caught in an earthquake. That made them her favorite parts of any intimate activity.

She wanted nothing more than to make him feel as good as he made her feel.

So, she picked up the pace, gripping his thighs tighter and fucking him as if her life depended on it.

And just as she had hoped, his head tilted back as he moaned, gripping the bedsheets beneath him. She reveled in every sound, every sight, everything.

She felt as though she were on top of the world. She wished she could do this all night…

But she was Toko Fukawa. And fatigue came quick to her in moments of great physical exertion.

Her brows furrowed and her determined grin faltered as her knees wobbled beneath her. Her rapid speed decreased with every subsequent thrust. Her heart was damn-near beating out of her chest and she was struggling to catch her breath.

“Toko…” She heard her lover speak.

“H-Huh? Wha…”

“You… over-did it… didn’t you?” He questioned between breaths.

“N-N-No! I…” But the raise of his eyebrow made her cut off her lie, “A… A little… But I should be fine! I p-promise!”

He sighed, “Pull out, Toko.”

“N-No, I…”

“I said… pull out,” He repeated more sternly.

So, she did, very slowly. Byakuya whined as he once again felt empty. She sat back on her knees and covered her face with her hands, holding back tears.

“I’m s-so sorry. I— I ruined our good night by being stupid and—”

He grabbed her hands away from her face, bringing them to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

“Crying about something so foolish is the only thing that’ll ruin the night. Now, lay down,” Byakuya ordered, rising from his spot on the bed and directing her to take it.

She tilted her head and did just that. When she was lying down on her back, Byakuya straddled her. It didn’t take long for Toko to process what he was doing. After all, she had done it to him probably hundreds of times.

“Y-Y-You’re going to ride me?”

“Is that a problem?”

“N-No, I—”

“Good,” He interrupted before sinking himself down on her strap-on, letting it fill him completely.

With her eyes wide and her lips parted in an ‘o’ shape, she watched as he began fucking himself on top of her. He shuddered, feeling the toy touch every wall inside of him.

When he found his sweet-spot, he lifted his hips up and began bouncing up-and-down on her cock, hitting it over and over again, curses falling from his lips as he did so.

Toko shook her head back into reality once the initial shock of his boldness faded. It was then when she realized how little she was contributing. Apart from the toy being jammed into him being attached to _her_ hips, she was basically doing nothing.

Her eyes landed on his dick, which was springing before her. Reaching a hand out, she grabbed ahold of it and began stroking him.

“Oh… F-Fuck…” He moaned, tears of pleasure in his eyes. He was without a doubt over-stimulated by both his ass and his cock being toyed with. Placing a hand on his thigh, she scratched down his leg, causing him to shudder violently over her.

He leaned over, gripping the headboard above her head. The entire bed rattled as Toko rut her hips upward, meeting him halfway by thrusting into him every time he sunk back onto her.

With his brows knit together and his lips pursed, he cracked an eye open to glance down at his lover. The vision of her face was blurry without his glasses, but he could see her looking back at him with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes.

Had he had the strength, he would have leaned down to kiss her, but he was nearly at his limit. He was in dire need of release and soon.

“H… Harder, Toko…” He groaned, voice cracking.

And with that, her thrusts grew more forceful. She snapped her hips forward repeatedly. He jolted forward, banging the headboard against the wall behind it. He sped up as well, riding her faster and faster.

She panted and moaned beneath him. While she wasn’t on the receiving end of stimuli, just knowing she was providing him with pleasure in such a way was enough to leave the panties she was still wearing beneath her strap-on soaked.

Upon closer inspection of his physical attributes, he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

“L-Look at you…” She panted, a perverted smile curling on her lips, “Now I know how y-you must feel wh-whenever I’m r-riding you.”

He cracked one eye open to glance down at her, acknowledging that he had heard her. He couldn’t form words. He could only groan.

“Y-Y-You want me to… m-make you c-come… with my b-big… fat d-d-dick?”

Byakuya didn’t respond again but his hooded eyes spoke volumes.

“Y-You want to… spill yourself… all over me…? Defile me with your seed…?”

He winced. While she had certainly gotten better at dirty talk ever since they both got together, there were still moments when she’d speak to him like some lame pornography star.

“Toko…” He grunted.

“S-Sorry, I just… want you to come… really bad…”

“I’m… I’m getting close.”

“I know you are,” She twisted her wristed and tightened her grip on his dick, “N-Now come for me, my love.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. With one final moan, his entire body tensed as come shot from his cock in ropes all over her naked chest.

“A-Ahhh…!”

“I got you…” She assured him, stroking him through his orgasm, “I’m here…”

“Oh… T-Toko…” He stammered as he trembled over her, coming down from his high. He slouched for a while, trying to catch his breath.

Toko released him and used her clean hand to stroke her fingers through his hair, “Wow… You were… wow…”

“I could,” He exhaled, “say the same thing… about you…”

“I did okay?”

“You did… well…”

She grinned dopily then glanced down at her chest, “You came a lot… Especially for your second orgasm.”

“A normal reaction to overstimulation.”

A pause.

“I love making you feel good,” She spoke quietly.

“And I love feeling good,” He punctuated his statement with a quick kiss to her lips.

He then pulled himself off her. He whined a little at the feeling of emptiness before laying back down beside her. He reached down between his legs and idly probed himself for a while until he was used to not being completely filled by Toko’s strap-on.

While he did that, Toko cleaned them both off with one of the cloths they had prepared in advance. She also detached the strap-on from her body, setting it aside to be cleaned later.

For now, all that mattered was being close to her beloved. She snuggled up beside him and just listened to his heartbeat gradually reach a slow, steady pace. Music to her ears.

She was about to doze off after a few minutes until Byakuya spoke.

“How about you?”

“Hm?”

“Did you come?”

“N-No, not yet.”

He rolled over so that he was looming over her. She let out a giggle and bit her bottom lip as he smiled devilishly down toward her, “What can I do for you?” He leaned in to plant kisses along her jawline. She mewled when he worried her earlobe between his teeth.

“J-Just… fingers are fine.”

“You don’t want my mouth this time?”

“I think I want your mouth kissing me.”

“That, I can do.”

And so he traced his fingers along her body, tracing invisible messages along her collar-bone, then teasing and twisting each of her nipples until they were both erect. He danced his fingertips down her stomach, raising goosebumps in their wake.

When he finally made it to her underwear, he dipped his hand beneath the waistband and immediately brought his fingers to her swollen clit, rubbing generous circles over it as Toko whimpered beneath him.

He continued pressing his lips anywhere but her own. He didn’t want to muffle any of the marvelous sounds of pleasure that might slip past them.

Bringing his fingers to the entrance of her pussy, he wasn’t very surprised by how wet she already was. She was always a sensitive person. He could recall many instances of reducing her to a dripping mess just by _speaking_ about what he wanted to do to her.

“My…” He whispered directly in her ear, darting his tongue forward and licking the shell of it, “You’re about as wet as I expected. I take it you enjoyed fucking me for a change?”

Toko opened her mouth but no sound came out as he plunged his fingers in and out of her repeatedly. She’d leave it at that but he was expecting an answer and if she knew him at all, he would certainly stop all movements until he got one. And she wasn’t about to risk having him slow down whatsoever. She mustered a frantic nod.

“Did the feeling of me riding you excite you?”

She nodded again, “Mhmm…”

“What else did I expect from the vilest woman I know?”

“B-Byak-kuya…” She stuttered his name as he curled his fingers inside of her while his thumb rubbed against her clit.

“I was already thinking we invest in another toy for us… Perhaps a double-sided one… Or one that vibrates… Or even both… Does that sound like something you’d want?”

Her body jolted forward as he pressed a finger against her g-spot, “Y-Yes! Oh…”

Byakuya leaned down and pressed his lips where her neck met her shoulder and began marking her skin. He also picked up his pace, thrusting his fingers faster and harder than he had been before. She squirmed uncontrollably as he sucked, licked, and bit at the spot on her neck. She could _hear_ the wet noises as he moved his fingers inside of her. She had to close her eyes to stop her world from spinning.

“O-Oh…!”

“What is it, Toko?”

“Oh, god…”

He smirked. He could hear her breath shake, he could feel her contracting around him, he could see her body shaking beneath him. He knew what she _wanted_ to say but, “You know I like to hear you say it, now tell me.”

“I’m c-c-coming!” She shouted in response, resisting the urge to cover her mouth with her hand. Even in the thickest fog of her orgasm, she knew he’d be upset if she wasn’t as loud as she needed to be when they were in the privacy of their own home, “Bya… kuya… Ah…!”

“Beautiful,” He commented, kissing a line up the exposed tendons of her neck as she tossed her head back. He didn’t dare slow his movements until he was sure she was done. He pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth to lick them clean.

Meanwhile, Toko pretty much melted into the bed, exhaustion overwhelming her. She was tempted to doze off once more until he spoke again.

“How was it?”

Toko yawned and let out a blissful sigh, “Delightful.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

She smiled and snuggled her face into the pillow beneath her head. Another small smile crept up on his face at the sight of her.

As much as he wished he could lay beside her until sleep whisked them away for the night, he knew he couldn’t just fall asleep after the night they just had, not with both of them as filthy as they were. He planted a kiss to her hair and rose to his feet.

“I’ll go run the bath for us.”

Toko grabbed ahold of his hand before he had the chance to walk away, “I love you.”

Byakuya stroked his thumb across her knuckles, “I know.”


End file.
